


Love In An Elevator

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M, Female Reader, M/F, NSFW text, Oneshot, Oral, Public Sex, Reader Insert, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combining two requests here, one for a reader who is younger than the boys but been living with them, from a hunting background, Dean likes her but is worried about the age difference, and gets teased by Sam for it AND What if the reader is afraid of elevators and gets trapped in one with a Winchester (you decide) so it's comfort fluff and then smut to get her mind off of it??? A/N: Title is inspired by the great Aerosmith :) and I’m trying a different perspective of writing. So this is mostly third person. Might turn out shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In An Elevator

**** ‘So it’s gonna be just you and Y/N on this hunt?’ Sam questioned, looking over at his brother, who shrugged and kept putting weapons into his duffel. The younger Winchester smirked, leaning back in his chair, one hand playing with the corner of the book in front of him. ‘Are you gonna talk to her?’

‘Shut up, Sam.’ Dean growled, still not meeting his brother’s eyes. ‘I’m not talking about this.’

‘Especially not with Y/N.’ Sam’s smirk only widened as Dean huffed loudly. ‘Come on, man. You’ve been harboring this crush for months. What you got to lose? Just tell her.’

‘What have I got to lose?’ Dean’s head snapped up and he shoved the last sawn-off into the bag violently, before looking over his shoulder to check Y/N wasn’t going to walk into the room at any moment. ‘How about a friend? Worse, she could  _ actually _ return the feelings and then I’d get her killed.’

Sam rolled his eyes. ‘You gotta stop with this self-hate trip, dude. She’s not gonna get killed just because you love her.’

Dean shook his head. ‘Not risking it. She means too much to me, and you know it. Besides, what if she doesn’t even like me that way? It’d be hell to live in the same place. Then she might leave entirely.’

‘Is it really better to live this way?’ Sam asked, sitting up a little. ‘Being so close to her but...you know…’ He sighed as Dean’s expression closed off to him. He knew better than to keep poking the bear. ‘I think you’re being an idiot. Just for the record.’

A door slammed somewhere in the bunker, and Y/N walked into the library, bag slung over her shoulder and her phone in hand, eyes glued to the screen. ‘Hey guys.’ She didn’t look up as she greeted them, coming to a stop just before she walked into the table. ‘What’s the plan?’

‘Sam isn’t coming.’ Dean said, his eyes full of threat as he glared at Sam, who made a motion of zipping his mouth shut before Y/N raised her head from her phone. ‘Just us two.’ Dean gave an entirely fake smile, and Y/N returned it with enthusiasm.

‘More monsters for us.’ She quipped, winking at Sam. ‘Take care of yourself, Sammy.’ She poked her tongue out, and Sam chuckled under his breath. ‘Try not to get into any trouble.’

‘Me? Trouble?’ He waved his hand, making a funny noise. ‘I never get into trouble.’

Dean cleared his throat. ‘All right. Whatever. Let’s get going.’ He hoisted the duffel bag off the table, throwing it over his shoulder, before pointing at Sam. ‘Stay out of my room.’ Sam made a point of looking innocent, until his brother turned his back. Y/N caught the mischievous look, smiling widely before following Dean out of the door.

*****

It was a bit of a joke in his life really. When something went wrong, it didn’t just get knocked a little to the left. Nope, the universe had to go and whack it out of the park into space. Ding ding, home run, Dean Winchester is shit out of luck again.

The ghost had been taken care of, but it turned out to be something on a bigger scale than one little spook. Some idiotic human had figured out how to control the damn things, giving Dean a rerun of his stint in Hollywood, and just as they had given chase, the little shit had disappeared.

And then it had gotten worse.

Taking the elevator was probably the stupidest idea he’d had in awhile, but naturally he avoided the stairs. Maybe he was only encouraging the “dad bod”, but he didn’t exactly favor physical exercise these days. Unless it was of the  _ good _ kind.

As it turned out, Y/N didn’t like confined spaces. So when the elevator crunched to a halt, somewhere between the fifth and sixth floors of the old seventies style apartment block, she freaked out.

‘Shit. Shit shit shit.’ She was almost sobbing in fear, her eyes wide and panicked like a rabbit in headlights, and Dean was at a complete loss of what to do. ‘It’s 2am, Dean. No one is gonna find us in here. What if the cable snaps?’ Tears shone in her eyes, and she was shaking as he watched her, unsure of what to say. ‘We’re stuck, Dean, I can’t...I need out, I can’t stay…’

The second she flung herself at the doors, her fingers clawing at the slim crack between them, Dean sprung into action. His strong arms looped around her waist, pulling her flush against him, making soothing sounds as she broke down.

‘Dean, I can’t stay in here, I can’t die in here.’

‘We’re not gonna die in here.’ He said, trying to keep the smile out of his voice. He was logical about it - they wouldn’t die in a few hours, and this was the only lift for the block, so someone would eventually have to find them. ‘You’re overreacting.’ The only answer Y/N gave was a choked sob, and Dean pulled her closer, letting her bury her head in the crook of his shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to figure out what to do to help her.

‘I don’t like small spaces.’ She whispered, barely audible with her face smooshed against his cotton jacket. ‘Ever since I was a kid…’

‘It’s okay.’ Dean urged. ‘I’m here, you’re not alone, and we’re gonna get out of here just fine.’

She shuddered, her fingers curling into his jacket, almost as though she thought she could burrow into him. Dean repressed a groan, his body automatically reacting to her closeness like it always did. His jaw clenched, and he sent up a useless prayer that she wouldn’t feel just how much she affected him.

‘That guy is getting away.’

‘We’ll find him.’ He replied through gritted teeth, feeling her shift against him. ‘Just calm down, yeah?’ Her breathing still wasn’t even, and the last thing either of them needed was her spiralling into a full blown panic attack and passing out. She nodded, but her breathing didn’t shift, and Dean knew he had to do something to distract her from the four walls holding them prisoner. ‘Hey.’

He peeled her away, holding her in front of him, forcing a smile onto his face. She looked at him in confusion, her chest heaving, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out on her skin. God, every time she got him, every time his breath was taken away by just how much she made him  _ feel _ .

Sam was right,  _ again _ . Dean hated that.

‘You know I love you, right?’

Y/N frowned, cocking her head to the side. ‘Of course. I love you too, you and Sam.’

Dean chuckled, shaking his head. ‘No, I mean, I  _ love _ you. As in, I like like you. Really like you.’ His inner voice instantly admonished his complete lack of suave, and he fought the urge to roll his eyes as Y/N stared at him, a little dumbfounded. ‘Like... _ really _ .’

‘You…’ She trailed off, blinking slowly, her breathing evening out. Dean kept still, his heart pounding in his chest as he realised exactly what he’d done. Okay, wasn’t the best plan, but it looked like it was taking her mind off the situation they were in. ‘You  _ what _ ?’

Dean cleared his throat, feeling the colour drain from his face, and he realised just how damn hot it was in the elevator all of a sudden. What the hell was he doing, taking the plunge like this?

‘Yeah, erm, I mean, I do, I just, I didn’t…’ He flustered, and dropped his hands from her arms, scratching at the back of his neck nervously, suddenly finding himself in a panic. Y/N just watched him, and for a second, time stood still as he waited for her to laugh in his face or reject him. He could see it happening - she’d tell Sam what an idiot he was, and the teasing would be merciless. Eventually she’d leave the bunker, because why would she wanna stick around him? Mr Going Nowhere, spending all his time saving a world he was barely a part of.

When a smile started to pull at the corners of her mouth, his head reeling back in surprise. ‘And you thought now was the best time to tell me this?’

He shrugged, his face flushing red as he realised her amusement, and his eyes dropped to the floor. ‘I guess...I was trying to distract you.’

Now would be the best time for the world to end and spare him from this embarrassment.

‘Dean Winchester, you are an infuriating idjit at times, you know that?’

His head snapped up, and he scowled, unsure of her tone. Y/N laughed, all the tension draining from her as Dean watched in confusion. ‘Oh that’s nice. I’m standing here, heart on my sleeve, and you’re laughing at me.’

Y/N shook her head, placing her hands on his chest and curling her fingers in his collar, pulling him closer. ‘This is why you’re an idjit.’ She tugged firmly on his collar, almost making him trip as he fell forward against her, their mouths colliding sharply. His eyes went wide in shock for a moment, before he groaned and let them flutter shut at the first kiss between them. She was soft and yielding, her lips sliding against his without barriers, and she mewled for him as their bodies pressed together. The arousal he’d almost tampered down with possible humiliation was back in full force, and Y/N wasted no time in grinding against him.

Dean’s breathing was heavy as they broke apart, and he pulled away just enough to stare down at her with lust blown eyes, the green almost obliterated by his pupils. ‘So, I guess you’re not rejecting me, huh?’

She smiled, shaking her head again. ‘I’ve been waiting for you to make a move. Sam can’t keep a secret to save his life, you know that? And you’re not gonna get me killed.’

‘I might kill  _ him _ later.’ Dean smirked, before wrapping his hands around Y/N’s waist, pulling her close against him and claiming her lips again. She responded with enthusiasm, her tongue pushing against his, both of them losing themselves in each other. His hands slid over the denim of her pants, pressing into her ass and making sure she could feel the effect she had on him.

‘Dean…’ Y/N gasped, and he nipped at her jaw, moving his lips over her skin, down towards her collar bone. ‘Is this...uhh...is this really the best place?’

He shrugged, pulling away briefly to grin. ‘Need to keep you distracted.’ She contemplated his explanation for a split second before shrugging and gripping his collar tight, smiling widely. All trace of her earlier panic was gone as Dean licked and kissed a trail along her chest, bringing one hand up to unbutton the first few buttons on her flannel blouse. Y/N gasped, letting her head fall back wantonly as he grabbed her ass with hand and cupped her breast with the other, his moans vibrating against her skin.

‘Fuck, Dean, why’d you leave this so long?’

Dean pulled back, his smile wide and cheeks red. ‘I’m not known for my thinking skills.’ His eyebrows wiggled mischievously as Y/N giggled. ‘Besides, same could be said of you. Maybe I won’t kill Sammy afterall. C’mere.’ He seized her mouth again, his hands working to push her jacket from her shoulders as his followed, landing on top of the discarded duffel bag on the floor.

Y/N whimpered as Dean unbuttoned her shirt the rest of the way, exposing her less-than-stunning practical hunting bra. She blushed, and he chuckled, running a finger over the fabric before reaching around and unclasping it. As it fell loose, he pounced, wasting no time in sucking an already hardened nipple into his mouth. She gave a squeak, her fingers threading through his hair to hold his mouth against her sensitive flesh.

‘You taste amazing.’ Dean muttered, his fingers hooking into the waistband of her pants, sliding around to seek out the front fastening. He kept lavishing attention on her breasts as he undid her pants, pushing them down her thighs. ‘Bet you taste better down here.’ His fingers brushed her folds, pushing her legs apart and she mewled loudly, her legs a little unbalanced.

Without pausing, Dean turned them both, lifting Y/N off the ground to press her back to the wall. She accepted the extra stability, not letting her fingers leave his hair as he moved further down her body, pressing feather light kisses over her belly, down towards her sex.

‘De….’ His name faded away on her lips as he trailed his tongue over the very top of her slit, seeking out her clit, making her moan loudly. He was uncomfortable as hell, balanced on one knee on the serrated floor of the elevator, his cock trapped in the confines of his jeans and hard a steel. But seeing her, splayed against the wall, her face and body flushed with arousal, her folds slick with her essence, nipples stiff in the cool air - it was worth the slight discomfort of a boner in an awkward position.

‘I wasted too much time.’ Dean muttered, his hands firm against the top of her thighs. Y/N looked down, frowning.

‘You’re only wasting more.’ She pointed out, and he grinned, pressing his face into her sex, making her shriek in surprise as his talented tongue went to work at her clit. He held her legs open, preventing her from shutting them against his onslaught, and he could already feel the quiver of her body under his ministrations. ‘Dean, oh fuck, you’re...oh, God…’

He could have stopped and taken the time to make a witty remark about his name being Dean and not God, but he was too busy enjoying the taste of her womanhood. She was so wet already, and opened to him like a goddamn flower or some other poetic shit, and all he could think of was how she tasted better than any pie he’d ever had in his mouth. He’d never felt a woman become so responsive to him so quickly, and it only spurred him on, his hands pressing her thighs open further as his tongue sought out her most sensitive spots.

Y/N gave a keening wail, her entire body jerking as she came undone, and Dean persisted, dragging his tongue up through her soaked folds to tease her clit. The second he sucked the swollen bud into his mouth, she screamed, coming hard and he didn’t stop, coaxing her through with his mouth, tasting every drop of her nectar until her body went lax, slumping against the wall. Her fingers released his hair and he smiled as her body continued twitching in the aftermath of her climax.

Whilst she recovered, panting hard for him, he pulled her boots and pants off, leaving her naked to his hungry gaze. She looked down at him with lidded eyes, apparently uncaring if they were rescued at that second.

‘You always were a smart mouth.’ She muttered, and Dean chuckled loudly, losing his balance as Y/N leant down and pushed at his shoulder. He landed on his butt, his legs splayed out in front of him as he looked up at her. ‘No offence, but I really wanna fuck you right now.’

‘I’m not gonna stop you.’ Dean grinned, watching with hunger in his eyes as Y/N straddled him, her fingers deftly moving over the significant bulge in his pants. He groaned at the first touch against his cock, feeling for a second like he might come in his pants like a teenager. ‘You’re a tease.’

‘You haven’t seen anything yet, Winchester.’ Y/N grinned, the tips of her fingers grabbing at the zip on his pants and dragging it down, his cock twitching in anticipation. She waited a second, watching his face, seeing his eyes roll back ever so slightly as she pressed down on him, before she used both hands to grip the sides of his denim jeans. Dean lifted his ass obediently, letting Y/N pulled the pants down, taking his boxer briefs with them, and his cock jutted proudly into the air, weeping from the tip. ‘Hmmm, always knew you’d have something I’d enjoy hidden in there.’

Dean opened his mouth, only to snap it shut and groaned through a clenched jaw as Y/N wrapped one hand around him, her fingers barely meeting around his thickness. She didn’t move her hand for a second, and Dean’s entire body tensed in anticipation. FInally, she dragged her hand upwards, pumping his length slowly, and he closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of her fingers on his cock. She shifted, and a split second later, her tongue lapped at his tip, a satisfied moan leaving her lips.

God, he needed to be inside her before he embarrassed himself for the second time tonight.

‘Y/N…’ He grunted, his hips stuttering as she kept using her mouth on him, her fingers tightening a little more around him. ‘You gotta...fuck...you’re…’

‘What?’ Her eyes looked up, meeting his green orbs with a smirk on her face.

‘Would you fuck me already?’ She raised an eyebrow, and Dean groaned. ‘Please?’ Her hand left him, and for a second, he felt bereft, before she moved further up his body, pushing him back to lean on his elbows. ‘What are you…’

God, she was hot. Hot, and tight, and wet, and he could fucking die right there from her touch, from her pussy wrapped around him like slick velvet. A noise of pure sexual satisfaction left her throat, her fingernails making a noise against the metallic floor as she leant back and took him in completely, to the hilt. Dean gasped, praying she wouldn’t move, because he knew he couldn’t hold back, and he’d spill himself into her in a second if she so much as twitched around him.

‘You’re...oh god...Dean…’ Y/N pulled herself upright, panting, her knees pressed firmly either side of him. He could feel the metal flooring biting into his bare ass, and he didn’t care one iota. ‘Knew this would be good.’

He nodded, pushing himself up on one arm to circle to the other around her waist. His mouth sought out her bare breasts, suckling at her nipple as she ground down on him, and he smiled against her skin when she whimpered and clenched around his cock. 

She rose up, limited by his arm around her, and then sank back down, eliciting noises of pleasure from both of them, but Dean stopped her moving too much, worried he’d hamper his own performance. Y/N kept her thrusts shallow, and Dean slowly released her, watching as she rolled her hips over him.

‘You’re beautiful, you know that?’ He muttered, his hand trailing over her breasts and stomach before he planted it back on the floor, content to watch her ride him. She smiled, throwing her head back, and bringing her hands up to rest on his shoulders, and Dean hissed as she lifted herself up, almost letting him fall from her, before slamming home. He could feel his cock hitting her depths, the blunt tip hitting resistance, and knew he wouldn’t last long at all.

‘Dean, want you to come.’ Y/N whispered, her breaths interrupting her speech. ‘Need to feel it.’ He groaned at her words, nodding his agreement. There was no way he’d hold out, not with her riding him like a prized stallion. His balls tightened, and he could feel his orgasm spiralling out of control as she kept moving, her slick walls taking him in over and over.

He’d give a better performance once they were home. He promised himself that.

Y/N cried out, and he knew his cock was hitting exactly the right spot. As her second climax hit, her movements faltered and Dean quickly took over, needing only a few more thrusts into her twitching pussy to finish, his come making her slicker than ever as he dragged every last sensation he could out of her. She collapsed against him, panting heavily, both of them sweating, and Dean knew he was gonna have little marks all over his ass from the goddamn floor.

‘Feeling better?’ He asked, pushing hair out of her eyes, and she smiled up at him.

‘Much. But can we find a way out of here? I’m feeling the need for a shower.’ 

Dean laughed and nodded, tilting her chin up to kiss her. He wasn’t feeling the need for a shower, but he was feeling the need to have her wrapped around him for the rest of his life.

Sometimes when a hunt went wrong, it went  _ really _ right. 


End file.
